Talk:Money
Star Trek IV In this movie, some people have taken the line "Don't tell me you do not have money in the 23ed century" as to say that Star Trek has no monetary system. But Kirks response, "Well we don't" still fits, because the Federation uses Credits, a cashless system. :And we know for a fact that at least a part of Starfleet uses latinum. Besides, the Federation makes trade with numerous aliens who will not take credit. :Perhaps Picard was bragging, or trying to make a point. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:49, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::"Bolian Currency" is referenced in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, which means not only does the Federation have currency, but possibly different currencies for different planets. However, this might be an archaeological or historical term for pre-Federation currency of Bolarus. But, the Federation could easily be doing trades in GOODS with translated value. The Ferengi may not want to do trade on credit, but they'll take refined metals, dilithium, starship parts, or shield systems. A barter system is not beyond reason - it was used between Earth Nations for a long time. --The Rev 01:52, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Canonicity the first paragraph of this article doesn't seem canon. i'm suggesting its removal in light of facts derived from actual filmed sources. any non-canon info references from a book should not be part of the main article space, but moved to a background section. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:07, 13 Sep 2004 (CEST) Orion currency Is "sinic" the way you spell the orion currency?- B-101 14:43, 31 Oct 2004 (CET) : Where does the "sinic" come from? I can find no reference to it in dialogue. -- EtaPiscium 00:42, 30 Nov 2004 (CET) Federation credit Though strictly conjectural, based on the passages cited, it seems likely that the Federation has instituted an economic model that rewards service of humanity. Given that material wealth is irrelevant thanks to replicators, power usage is not irrelevant and is probably constitutes the major focus of the Federation economy. One earns "credits" for the work that they do (Starfleet personnel, for instance, are probably allocated a considerable salary of credits given that they throw their entire lives into the exploration of space and expansion of Federation territory). Others, such as Mr. Sisko, are probably rewarded for the fact that they provide a public dining service, and so on. It is worth noting that this system would indeed render civil lawsuits relatively moot, as the accumulation of 'wealth' is based strictly on what you do for others. --McC 19:04, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) : I would say you're right. Seems much better than the situation today-Rebelstrike2005 19:08, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: I never understood how the Federation doesn't have currency. It doesn't matter how prosperous a civilization is in this century or the 24th, humans are innately greedy, materialistic, and lazy. It's simply not realistic to assume all humans of the 24th century have happy lives and work with no complaints. There's some people who simply do not want to work. Unless, of course, the Federation has adopted communism and everyone gets the same thing. Only thing that seems to make sense. -- Eriani 18:29, 3 March 2006 (EST) ::: Depends on whether you and the government agree on how beneficial your actions are. ::::It seems that a substantial portion of this article could/should be moved to Federation credit. -- StAkAr Karnak 14:17, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::: This would go side by side with the question about things like the Genesis project. Who decided that that is a service to humanity? It's an experiment, and many people on earth probably regard it as rubbish. Transporter credits I assumed the "transporter credits" Sisko recalled using up as a cadet were not any sort of currency but rather a system designed to limit personal usage of the transporter (which undoubtedly uses a great deal of energy) by cadets (for whom priveledges such as this would probably be limited, being so low in the chain of command). It would therefore make sense a limited number of personal uses of transporters would be allocated to each cadet (perhaps with the opportunity to earn more through good grades, or activities that benefit the Academy). Its all about taxes Has it ever occurred to you that the one thing that all economic systems (including communism) have in common is taxes? What if the Federation was able to somehow eliminate the need to levy taxes altogether: Perhaps through economic investments or other sources of wealth. That would totally change the way the economy works and have a drastic impact on the value of the Federation's currency. I think that perhaps there's nothing so special about the Federation economy except that they have no need to tax. Federation 10:41, 27 March 2006 (UTC) The Measure of a Man I was just watching 'The Measure of a Man', and Picard buys Phillipa Louvois dinner at the end of the episode, and discusses doing so throughout the course of the episode. This could just be a figure of speech, but I don't really buy that. This seems to be a direct contradiction of what Picard tells Lily Sloane in First Contact. --Mrgah 02:34, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Genesis Project Funding? I was watching The Wrath of Khan, and I noticed where, in Dr. Carol Marcus' Project Genesis proposal to the Federation, she mentions "should the Federation fund this project". Is there any sort of money involved in said "funding", or was that just a figure of speech? I think it might be an interesting point to.... point out on the main article. - 09:30, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :agreed. ::Indeed - I find this is a difficult issue. I'm guessing "funding" means they're getting necessary equipment. But who decides these things? Earning Their Keep Kirk actually comments "You've earned your pay for the week" in two episodes - once to Chekov in and once to Scotty in " ". - Adambomb1701 17:52, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Could just be a figure of speech, like it is today. I've heard it used in a volunteer organization where no one is payed anything. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:56, 1 May 2007 (UTC) We'll always have Paris I just watched that episode, and right at the end Riker, Picard and Troi discuss going to a certain café when they're on Shore Leave on Sarona VIII. Picard says to Troi "...you're buying" after she acknowledges she knows where it is. I'm guessing it's either a figure of speech, or Sarona VIII is an alien planet where they use money. Where do they get it from though? Is any limit of available money to a person connected with rank? Because when people who have no money deal with those who have, there has to be some sort of a system still intact to prevent other currencies from inflation and such. Food ration credits What about the references to food ration credits used several times in Voyager? --MJM 00:18, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :What about them? --OuroborosCobra talk 00:23, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::You mean these: Replicator rations?– Cleanse 00:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, a reference and link should be placed on the page. I don't see them posted on the 'Money' page--MJM 00:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Why should they be? They aren't money. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:27, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I see a reference to transporter credits on the page --MJM 00:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps that shouldn't be there either. It's not money if it can only be used for a transporter.--31dot 10:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::: Or perhaps there is a difference between Federation issued "credits" (for whatever use) and the system that was implemented on Voyager as a means to ration its limited resources. --Alan 19:59, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Is there though? Did Nog ever state it being a form of currency, or rather just something like alloted privileges? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::: Though I am pretty sure Nog never said anything about it, Sisko did. Anyway...my comment was more rhetorical than factual, as my point was that Voyager had rations for a very specific reason, they were running/had run out of emergency rations (rf. ), where as the issuance or mention of ever having food rationing on any other ship or station went unseen in any other incarnation of Trek. Like any valuable commodity, they gained value on the ship and were used for gambling, reward and punishment; and comparing replicator/food rations in an resource poor environment and transporter rations in a resource rich environment is not entirely comparing apples to apples, as it were. --Alan 20:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC)